


I know what I saw

by JoyBooth



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: Ginny is in LA seeing a specialist, when she sees Rachel Patrick out to dinner with another man. Should she tell Mike? Would he even believe her?





	1. Chapter 1

“Is that who I think it is?” Amelia asked, looking over her shoulder. Ginny followed her gaze to a booth in a dark corner. 

“If you think it’s Rachel Patrick, then yeah. Why?”

“Nothing, I just thought you said she and Mike were trying to work things out.” 

Ginny wrinkled her nose involuntarily. “They are.”

Amelia made a noise in the back of her throat, but didn’t say anything as she eyed the red head and the man she was with. “Isn’t that Grant Dayton from the Dodgers with her?”

“Yeah, but can we focus here, what did Oscar say?”

“Well, the specialist you saw today said the same thing as the one in San Diego. You don’t need surgery, you just need rest and a little PT. Oscar says that based on that, they will plan on seeing you at spring training, but to let him know if anything changes.”

Ginny let out a deep breath. “That’s good. That’s really good. Thank you again for coming back. I know we still have some things to work out, but having you with me has been a relief.”

Amelia nodded, but she was staring across the room again. “Gin, I told you, we both made some mistakes. You are sorry, I’m sorry, we’re good, but what do you think is going on over there?”

Ginny looked back to the corner table. Rachel was leaned in laughing and touching Dayton’s arm. “She’s a sports reporter. She is probably interviewing him.” 

“Is that what they call it these days...” Amelia rolled her eyes.

“No. Nope, this is a line. I’m drawing a line. Whatever is happening over there is none of our business,” Ginny said firmly. She and Mike’s relationship was strained enough without her getting involved in his love life. 

“Whatever you say Gin, but if I can see it from here, then so can everyone else. Don’t you think Mike would rather hear it from you than the Sun times.” 

"I'm sure it's nothing,” Ginny insisted, but as she looked over her shoulder again Dayton brushed a hair out of Rachel’s eyes and leaned in for a kiss. 

“You know I am not Lawson’s biggest fan, but no one deserves this.” Amelia didn’t say anything more, but the look on her face spoke volumes. 

On the drive back to San Diego, Ginny was alone. Amelia had stayed in LA to check in with her other clients. As she sat in the back of the SUV, she kept thinking about what Amelia had said. Sure, it was none of her business, but she had heard stories about Mike after the divorce. She didn’t want to go down that road again. Finally, she gave up and called Evelyn for a second opinion. 

“You got tell him, G. He won’t be happy, but he deserves to know.”

“Couldn’t you tell Blip and Blip could tell him? This seems like a more man to man thing,” Ginny mumbled. 

“You were there. You saw it. Plus, you know Blip and Mike are still not quite…” 

“I know, I know, but Amelia was there too. Why does it have to be me?”

“You know why.”

Ginny sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. “He’s going to hate me.”

“He not going to… you know what, I’m gonna give it to you straight. He is not going to throw you a parade, but if it were me, I'd want to know.” 

“I know.”

“Call me later if you need to talk.”

“Thanks, I will.” She hung up the phone, and gave the driver a new address. The ride through La Jolla was spent trying to piece together what exactly she was going to say. They had seen each other a few times since the end of the season, but things had been tense. When he came to see her at the hospital, he mentioned that he and Rachel were giving it another go. When they met for breakfast one morning, she told him about the trip she was planning to take with Noah. They bumped into each other at the end of the season party, but didn’t really talk. Then out of the blue two weeks ago he had called to say he was taking the twins to the zoo and asked if she would come along to help. They didn’t talk about anything in particular, too busy chasing 7 year old boys here and there, but it was nice. A few days after that she invited him to the beach. They had been spending time together every few days since. 

When they pulled up, the driver asked if he should wait, but Ginny waved him off. Her hands shook a little as she walked up the steps. She tried to shake off the nerves, but it was no use. The minute he opened the door, her carefully crafted speech flew out of her head.

“Hey Baker, I thought you were in LA today. What brings you to my neck of the woods?” He asked with a signature grin. Her heart stuttered. She could still back out. He would never know that she knew if he found out some other way. She didn’t have to tell him. Except, she did. 

“Can we talk?” 

At her uncharacteristically serious tone, he stepped back. “Sure, Rook. Come on in.”

She paced his living room trying to figure out where to start. Mike plopped onto the couch. 

“Did the doc say something?” He asked clearly concerned.

She stopped mid pace and turned to face him. “No, no it’s not me.”

“Ok then, you want to tell me what's bothering you?”

“I saw someone in LA.”

“Yeah, like 3.8 million people live in LA, you are bound to run into someone. Who was it? Drake? Bieber? That goofy lookin kid from Spider-Man?”

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Rachel.”

His eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward his elbow resting on his knees. “What did she have to say?”

“No, we didn’t… I didn’t talk to her. Amelia and I were out to dinner, after I finished at the doctor, and Amelia noticed Rachel and pointed her out to me.”

“Ok, so you came all the way over here to tell me you saw my wife, but you didn’t even talk to her.”

“She was with someone.”

“With someone?”

“She was with Grant Dayton.”

He frowned and leaned back into the couch, his hands rubbing up and down his thighs. “She, uh, she mentioned she was doing some interviews this week. That’s why I decided to hang here this week.”

“I figured as much, except…” She bit her lip, rocked back onto her heels, still not sure that she wanted to blow up his world.

“Except?” He pried, standing up and looking at her expectantly.

“I saw him kiss her.”

Mike’s face was completely still, but she could see rage in his eyes. “You saw HIM kiss her.”

She nodded. 

“I’m gonna kill him. I knew he was a piece of shit, but this is...”

“She kissed him back,” Ginny whispered. 

"What did you say?" 

“She kissed him back.”

He glared at her for a long moment, before he started to pace. “How would you… You know… She’s my… you don’t even… you… are you sure?”

“That’s what it looked like.” 

“I mean was it like that weird fake cheek kiss? Are you sure you aren't just reading too much into it? Maybe you’re feeling a little lonely since you and Noah split?”

“Are you saying you don’t believe me?” She asked, incredulously. 

“I’m just saying you might be feeling a little jealous and have read too much into the situation.”

“Yeah, ok, let’s say you’re right. I’m jealous. Would that make you happy? Would it make you feel better if I said that I hate the way she calls and you just cannot wait to let her hurt you again. That I hate that you let her make you feel like a bad guy. That I hate that you used to be the person I could call day or night and now I go to voicemail more often than not. I hate that I am not the person you want talk about your day with, but that is not why I told you what I saw. I didn’t make it up. I told you the truth, because I thought you deserved to know that your EX wife had her tongue down another guys throat. I thought you deserved to hear it from someone who actually cares about you, but I guess that was my mistake. I should have known that you would never… you know what it doesn’t even matter.” She shook her head, bit her lip and blinked back tears. “I said I was going to tell you, and I did. I’m going to go now because… I just don’t think I can be around you anymore.” 

Before he could even full process all of what she had just said, he heard the door slam. He blinked, the fog of anger lifting. She was right. He knew it. He knew that Rachel was cheating on him. He had seen all the signs, but he just didn’t want to believe it. Instead, he had lashed out Ginny.

Ginny, who had tried to look out for him. Ginny, who had told him the truth even though it was clear she didn’t want to. Ginny, who had pretty much just admitted to being in love with him and what had he done? Oh, that was right. He had treated her terribly and probably destroyed their friendship. Why did he have to be so god damned stupid? He ran to the front door, hoping that she didn’t have a car waiting, but it was too late, she was already pulling away.


	2. I'm sorry

He sent ten unanswered texts and was sent directly to voicemail five times before he collapsed onto his couch. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed in his hand. Without looking who it was he answered. 

“I’m so sorry, Rook. You have to believe me, please come back.”

“Uh, what did you do to Ginny?” Rachel asked. 

Mike’s shoulders slumped. “Nothing.”

“Should I be worried?” She asked. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. 

“That’s rich,” he chuckled humorlessly.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s supposed to mean, my dear wife, that I find it rich that you are questioning my behavior when you spent the night tongueing fucking Grant Dayton, and god knows what else.”

“I don’t know what you’re….”

“Cut the crap Rachel. It’s over. Don’t call, don’t text, don’t send a fucking carrier pigeon. I am done with you.” Without waiting for a response he hung up. He thought he would feel relieved, but crushing loss washed over him instead. He sat there picturing Ginny’s face until the clack of heels in the hall pulled him back to reality. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Evelyn demanded, smacking him upside the head with pillow. 

“I’m an idiot?” He sighed, sounding more like a lost little boy than the grown ass man he was. 

“You’re damn right about that,” Evelyn growled, softening only slightly. 

“How is she?”

“You just crushed her heart, Mike. How do you think she is?”

“I didn’t mean … I don’t…” he ran his hands through his hair pulling the ends until it hurt. “What can I do? I tried to apologize. She won’t answer.” 

“Again I say, you just crushed her heart, Michael. What would you do of the situation was reversed?”

Mike swallowed. He didn’t want to think about what he would do. “I need to make this right. Ev, you gotta help me.”

“I don’t have to do shit for you,” Evelyn snapped, glaring at him.

He shook his head. “I know, I know, but please. I can’t lose her. Please, help me.”

“What about Rachel?”

“That’s done. I told her it was over. I knew… I knew it was, but I just… this thing with me and Ginny is so… intense… I didn’t want to… I mean we can’t, I know we can’t but I still want her so fucking much. I can’t lose her.” 

“Ok, I’ll talk to her, but you’re going to need one hell of a speech to get out of this one.”

“I know, I will.”

“And presents…”

“Of course,” he nodded. 

“And groveling.”

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“She’s at home with Blip and the boys. She’s staying the night. I will text you in the morning, when she is up.”

“Thank you, Evelyn.”

"Don’t thank me just yet, I can let you in the door, but then it’s on you and you better not screw it up.”

“I won’t.”

Mike spent the night going over everything Ginny had said. When he finally gave up and went to bed, he tossed and turned most of the night. He woke with a start when a text popped in. 

Ev: Be here in an hour

He jumped out of bed, threw on jeans and a henley and raced out the door. He drove fifteen minutes out of the way to get the maple bacon doughnuts she loved. He knew no explanation was really enough for excuse his behavior. All he could do was tell her the truth and hope that she would forgive him.   
Mike knocked on the Sander’s door exactly an hour after he received the text from Evelyn. He was surprised when the door swung open to reveal a rather tired looking Ginny. 

“What do you want?” She asked. 

"I came to tell you I’m an idiot.” 

She gave him an unimpressed scowl. “And what's that?”

“Grape soda and doughnuts?” 

“Which you brought because?” 

"Because I’m sorry and when you treat your best friend like shit, you have to grovel and bring gifts to show them that your not a complete asshat.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, but he pushed on. 

“I was wrong to accuse you of being jealous, but you were wrong too.”

“Really?” She growled in disbelief. 

“You were wrong, because you are the person I want to talk to about my day. I love that you call me day and night. When I see your name on my phone, I can’t help but smile. You make me want to play for another 10 years just to share the field with you, but then a second later you make me want to giving up the game completely so that I can share a life with you. I can’t imagine my life without you. I went back to Rachel because it was easy.”

“I don’t want to hear about…”

“No, I need you to understand. What we have is amazing, but it can’t be more than it is. You said so yourself. We both know being together is not an option right now. So, when Rachel showed up saying she wasn’t getting married, I let myself fall back into what was easy, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you. That didn’t stop me from falling for you.”

“Falling for me?” She asked as if the idea was completely foreign. 

"Of course! I’ve been running around since I met you trying to avoid it, or stop it, or cover it up, but I love you, Ginny Baker. I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to mess up your life and pull you into my crap, but I did and I need you to know how sorry I am for that. You deserve everything you want in life.”

“And if what I want is you?” She asked.

“I’m not going anywhere. You pitch, I catch. You call me, I answer. And someday, if you want, we will talk about everything. Until then, I can wait.”

“That’s nice, but I can’t.” 

Before Mike could ask what that meant, Ginny had reached up and pulled him down to press her lips to his in what quickly became a very heated kiss. A throat clearing behind them pulled them back to reality. 

“Appreciate that you guys finally figure this out, but maybe my front porch is not the place to seal the deal?” Evelyn hinted. Mike and Ginny both blushed. 

“Sorry!” They both answered completely in sync. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “Come on, breakfast is ready. I have a busy day and you two are taking the boys to the zoo.”

Mike didn’t argue, partially because you just didn’t argue with Evelyn and partially because he would have take any excuse to spend the day with Ginny. They dropped the boys off in time for dinner. Then, they headed back to his house for takeout and a movie, which quickly became making out on the couch, which led to the bedroom, which led to Mike waking up with his arms around Ginny Baker, in the flesh.


End file.
